Pase lo que pase
by Zoelia
Summary: Mikan abandona la academia Alice y pierde todos sus recuerdos. Natsume se recupera, pero cae en una gran oscuridad cuando se entera de lo que le ha pasado a Mikan. 4 años después Mikan recupera misteriosamente sus Alice y vuelve a la academia. ¿que pasará ahora?
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

Mikan ha abandonado la academia Alice ya que no puede seguir allí debido a que su Alice se ha agotado. Vuelve a su pueblo natal con su abuelo y con Bear y poco a poco pierde todos sus recuerdos. Se siente confusa y muy triste, pero con ayuda de su abuelo y de Bear empieza una vida nueva completamente distinta a la que hasta entonces ha vivido.

Paralelamente Natsume se recupera lentamente gracias a la ayuda de Hotaru y de su hermano. Cuando se entera de que Mikan ha sido expulsada y de que la han borrado todos sus recuerdos cae en una profunda oscuridad. Se aparta de todo el mundo, incluso de Ruka.

Cuatro años después, las cosas toman un giro inesperado cuando Mikan recupera de repente sus Alices y vuelve a la academia. ¿Qué pasará?


	2. Prólogo

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y que me ayuden a desarrollarla con vuestras ideas.**

**Solo para lo sepan, esta historia comienza a partir del capítulo 177 de Gakuen Alice, cuando Mikan abandona la escuela.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Lo dicho, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leerme.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**MIKAN**

Acabo de llegar a casa y mi abuelo junto con Bear me han hecho una gran fiesta. Lo he pasado muy bien y durante un tiempo he olvidado todo lo que se avecina. Pero ahora en la cama no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. No quiero olvidar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a mi familia… y sobre todo no quiero olvidar a Natsume.

Lo amo con toda mi alma y saber que le olvidaré hace que sufra como nunca antes he sufrido. Lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera he podido despedirme de él. ¿Dónde estará ahora mismo?, ¿estará bien? Que digo, si está con Hotaru estoy segura de que él está bien. Pero a pesar de que estoy segura de eso, siento un gran nudo en el pecho.

Si tan solo hubiera podido despedirme de él…

_**Tres meses después.**_

Ya ha empezado. Hoy estaba hablando con Bear de Hotaru y de repente he olvidado de lo que estaba hablando. Por más que he intentado recordarlo no he podido. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero aún así…

Bear me abraza al ver que estoy llorando.

-No pasa nada Bear- le digo mientras intesto sonreír- Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- él simplemente me abraza más fuerte y no puedo evitar llorar más fuerte- A pesar de todo… duele tanto…

**NATSUME**

Me siento débil y desorientado. No sé dónde estoy y por más que trato de abrir los ojos no puedo. Entonces recuerdo todo.

-Mmmiiikkaaannnn…- digo con voz inaudible y escucho de repente mucho alboroto a mi alrededor, pero no me importa. ¿Dónde está Mikan?, ¿está bien? Ninguna de las voces que escucha es la suya, ¿dónde está?- Mmiikaann…

-¿Natsume me escuchas?- escucho que me pregunta Ruka muy preocupado- ¿Natsume?

Al escucharlo tan preocupado me siento culpable. Siempre le estoy preocupando. Trato con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos y al final lo consigo. Me asombro al ver a tanta gente alrededor mío.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Hyuuga?- me pregunta el hermano de Hotaru, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-B-bien- contesto como puedo, mientras busco entre todas esas caras la única que deseo ver, pero no la veo por ningún lado- ¿Dónde e-estoy?, ¿qué me ha pasado?

-Lo que ha pasado es que casi te matas, idiota- me dice Hotaru.

-¿Es que no piensas?- me dice con burla el Sombritas- Pero que digo, si eres el idiota más famoso de la Academia: Natsume Hyuuga.

-Cállate- le respondo con mi cara de póker o por lo menos eso creo- ¿Alguien me va a decir que es lo que ha pasado?

Entonces entre todos me explican que por fin el director de la escuela elemental ya no pertenece a la Academia y que casi muero al intentar matarlo. Bueno, lo que importa es que las cosas han terminado bien.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto sin aguantar más.

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Mikan, ¿dónde está?- veo como en un instante todos cambian sus expresiones- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿está bien? No la ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?, ¿dónde está?- pregunto cada vez más nervioso- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-Mikan…- empieza a decir Ruka, pero no puede seguir y eso me pone aún más nervioso.

-Mikan ha tenido que dejar la acedia- dice Roko y por primera vez veo que está triste y no sonriendo como siempre- Nadie quiere decírtelo, pero ella tuvo que dejar la Academia debido a que su Alice se agotó durante la pelea.

-¿Qué?- digo incrédulo.

-Pero eso no es todo- sigue diciendo Roko. ¿Es que acaso no ve que acaba de arrebatarme la luz de mi vida- Lo siento, Natsume pero creo que es mejor que sepas todo de golpe- dice después de leerme la mente- Antes de irse… la implantaron algo para que olvidara todo acerca de la Academia y de nosotros. Lo siento.

Siento una presión en el pecho tan grande que pierdo el conocimiento mientras sus palabras calan en mí.

Mikan…

**MIKAN**

Sé hoy ocurrirá. Mañana cuando me despierte sé que no recordaré nada. En las últimas semanas he ido perdiendo poco a poco mis recuerdos. Ahora lo único que me quedan son mis diarios para poder poner nombre a las caras que veo.

Solo recuerdo a Natsume. Recuerdo sus ojos, su pelo, lo segura que me siento a su lado, su voz, su olor… pero lo que más recuerdo es que lo amo. Este sentimiento es tan fuerte que a veces creo que no lo perderé y me he aferrado a eso. Pero poco a poco su rostro se va perdiendo y por más que trato de retenerlo, no lo consigo.

-He aguantado todo lo que he podido, Natsume- susurro mirando a las estrella- He intentado no olvidarte y esperarte, pero no puedo más. Lo siento- digo mientras cierro los ojos llenos de lágrimas y caigo en las redes del sueño.

**NATSUME**

Por fin he podido salir del hospital. No estoy al bien, lo reconozco, pero necesito verla. Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, incluso me he escapado de la Academia. Por favor, Mikan recuérdame.

La veo vestida con un uniforme azul que la queda muy bien y sin poder aguantar más voy tras ella. Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla se tropieza y cae. Inmediatamente la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias- me dice Mikan mientras esboza una sonrisa. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero no veo ni rastro de reconocimiento.

-De nada- contesto como puedo mientras mi corazón sangra de dolor.

-Me gustan tus ojos- me dice con otra sonrisa. La presión que siento en mi pecho aumenta. Es tan hermosa, tan buena…-Me tengo que ir, llego tarde- dice al mirar su reloj.

Y sin más la veo irse corriendo, llevándose consigo la luz que había en mi vida.


	3. Capitulo 1: 4 años

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el ****_Capítulo 1:_****_4 AÑOS_**** en el que sabréis que les ha pasado a los protagonistas mientras estaban separados. **

**Quiero daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios porque me habéis dado muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia. Y os repito que me gustaría oír vuestras ideas para continuar con la historia ya que no la escribo solo para mí, sino que también para vosotros.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado mientras lo escribía. Y gracias por leerme!**

**CÁPITULO 1: 4 AÑOS**

**MIKAN**

-¡MIKAN!- me despierto dando un brinco cuando mi primo Hiroto grita en mi oído mi nombre- ¡Arriba, es hora de levantarse!

-Hiroto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- le digo muy enfadada.

-Pero es que ese es tu nombre, ¿por qué debería llamarte por otro?

Resoplo indignada y sin contestarle me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Cuándo le entrará en la cabeza que no puedo escuchar mi propio nombre?, ¿Cómo le hago entender que cada vez que lo dice algo dentro de mi pecho se retuerce y me llena de dolor? Supongo que nunca lo entenderá ya que hasta mí me cuesta entender la razón.

Todo empezó hace más o menos cuatro años cuando desperté un día con grandes lagunas de memoria. Según mi abuelo era lo normal ya que me había atropellado un coche y había estado en coma mucho tiempo y por ello no recordaba nada de los últimos dos años, puede que más porque mis compañeros hablaban muy a menudo de una tal Imai, pero yo no sabía a quién se referían. Además creo que el accidente ha afectado a mi cabeza seriamente ya que a veces cuando estoy hablando de algo de repente se me olvida y por más que trato de recordarlo de nuevo no lo consigo.

Tardé bastante tiempo en acostumbrarme a mi nueva situación, pero por suerte tenía a mi abuelo. Con él todo era mucho más fácil y aunque había muchas cosas que no comprendía el estar con él me tranquilizaba y podía aparentar que todo marchaba bien. Lo malo era cuando llegaban las noches.

Todas y cada una de las noches soñaba con algo que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y cuando me despertaba no conseguía recordar nada, excepto ese sentimiento de vacío que perduraba en mi interior.

Con el tiempo las cosas empeoraron y me costaba más fingir delante de mi abuelo que todo iba bien. Ese vacío que sentía dentro de mí crecía día a día. Era como si tratara de decirme algo, como si quisiera de que recordara algo, ¿pero el qué? No lo sabía y eso me estaba volviendo más loca cada día que pasaba.

La cosa llegó a tal extremo que cuando escuché a una voz un tanto ronca decir mi nombre empecé a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder parar. No entendía lo que me pasaba. Mi abuelo al final se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien.

-Mikan, por favor háblame- me dijo desesperado- Quiero ayudarte con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo si no me dices que pasa.

-No lo sé- contesté mientras se me saltaban de nuevo las lágrimas sin ninguna razón aparente- Tengo un gran vacío aquí- le dije mientras ponía la mano en mi pecho- Es tan grande que duele y no puedo evitar llorar sin más por cosas sin sentido, como escuchar mi nombre. Intento levantarme cada día con una sonrisa, pero cada vez me cuesta más. Solo quiero tumbarme en la cama y llorar…

-Mikan…- cuando lo miré a mi abuelo vi que estaba llorando y me sentí culpable.

-¿Por qué abuelo?, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?- por toda respuesta él me abrazó y me dijo que me desahogara. Y yo lloré durante horas hasta que perdí la consciencia.

Después de aquello nos mudamos para empezar una nueva vida. Y cuando digo nueva quiero decir que cambiamos todo lo que teníamos, incluso nuestros nombres.

-¿De verdad quieres que me cambie el nombre?- le pregunté sorprendida cuando me dijo que eligiera uno nuevo- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Has dicho que cada vez que escuchas tu nombre te entra pena, ¿no?- yo simplemente pude asentir con la cabeza- Pues si te cambias el nombre no estarás más triste, ¿no crees que es una buena solución?

Ese razonamiento no me convencía del todo, pero no tenía nada que perder. Cuando tuve que elegir mi nuevo nombre algo dentro de mí me dijo que el más apropiado era el de Yuka. Por alguna razón ese nombre me calmaba y hacía que mi corazón se llenara de amor. Era extraño, pero después de todo lo raro que me había pasado en los últimos meses no le di importancia.

Con nuestra nueva vida todo empezó a ir bien. Poco a poco todo volvía lentamente a su sitio y mis extraños sueños fueron desapareciendo lentamente junto con ese vacío. Creí que por fin iba a poder ser feliz, pero me equivocaba.

Un día sin más mí abuelo no se despertó, él había muerto mientras dormía. Me quedé completamente sola y todo por lo que había estado luchando desapareció. ¿Qué sentido tenía levantarse cada día si no había nadie a quien le importara? Lentamente fui cayendo en la oscuridad y lo peor de todo es que no me importaba.

Cuando los sueños volvieron creí que ese era mi final ya que no tenía fuerzas para afrontarlos, pero algo cambió. Esta vez cada vez que me despertaba sentía ese vacío, pero algo lo amortiguaba. Sentí como si dentro de mí alguien hubiera colocado una barrera que impedía que el dolor me inundara. Esa presencia calmante la sentí cada noche y me pregunté si en verdad estaba tan sola como creía. Un buen día al despertarme vi a mi muñeco Bear acariciarme la cabeza con mucha ternura, como si estuviera intentando calmarme. En ese momento creí que había perdido completamente la cabeza, pero con el paso de los días Bear me calmaba, me hacía la comida y me cuidaba y me di cuenta que eso no podía ser solo mi imaginación. Bear podía hacer muchas cosas y era muy fuerte, pero por desgracia no hablaba. Cuando le preguntaba algo él simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza. A pesar de que era una completa locura me hizo sentir que ya no estaba sola.

Poco a poco fui volviendo a mi vida, pero todo había cambiado. A pesar de tener a Bear conmigo estaba sumida en la oscuridad. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de sonreír, ni de divertirme. La Mikan sonriente y amable que había sido hasta entonces había desaparecido y ahora en su lugar estaba la fría y tenebrosa Yuka. La gente me evitaba y algunos incluso me tenían miedo, pero no me importaba. Creí que mi vida iba ser así para siempre, pero el destino hizo que todo cambiara de nuevo.

Meses después de que mi abuelo muriera apareció un hombre y me dijo que realidad era mi tío. Al parecer mi madre (la cual según mi abuelo había muerto cuando yo era un bebé) tenía dos hermanos. Una de ellos vivía en el extranjero y no quería saber nada de mí, pero en cambio el otro estaba en mi casa para convencerme de que me fuera con él. Mi tío me dijo que no conocía a mi madre porque ella estudiaba en un internado cuando él nació y además se llevaban muchos años. Pero que la única vez que se vieron, él se quedó sin palabras. Me dijo que él admiró al instante porque ella era guapa, inteligente, amable, de buen corazón y sobre todo porque ella era _especial._ No lo entendí, pero no le di importancia. Me dijo que vivía con un chico que había adoptado hacía mucho tiempo (Hiroto, el cual tiene un año menos que yo) y que quería que me fuera a vivir con ellos para que así no estuviera sola. No tenía muchas opciones asique acepté.

Dos años después sigo viviendo con ellos. Mi carácter no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. El vacío en mi interior aún no ha desaparecido y a pesar de que quiero mucho a Hiroto y a mi tío, la oscuridad permanece en mi alma. El único que consigue calmarme cuando estoy a punto de explotar es Bear. Él es mi guardián y a pesar de que solo interactúa conmigo cuando no hay nadie alrededor, cumple su misión con mucha eficiencia.

-¿Mikan, quieres hacer el favor de salir de una vez del cuarto de baño? Si no sales vamos a terminar llegando tarde al instituto- dice Hiroto mientras entra en el baño y me observa mientras me coloco una peluca larga de color negro y unas lentillas de color azul oscuro casi negro- Todavía no entiendo porque te pones esa peluca todos los días.

-Porque tu padre no me deja teñirme- conteste cansada y todavía enfadada porque seguía llamándome Mikan. Una de las condiciones que le puse a mi tío para venirme a vivir con él, fue que me llamara siempre por mi otro nombre, Yuka.

-Normal, solo tienes 16 años- Hiroto se cruza de brazos mientras mira como me hecho unas sombras negras en los ojos- Además a mí me gusta mucho tu pelo castaño, ¿Por qué lo quieres cambiar?

-Porque este color no va conmigo- le digo suspirando. Cada mañana tenemos la misma discusión.

-Si ya sé que te gusta todo ese rollo gótico y siniestro, ¿pero es necesario tanto negro?

-Sí.

-¿Incluso tus ojos?, ¿Qué tienen de malo tus grandes ojos marrones?

-Nada, pero los prefiero así- le contesto mientras suspiro de nuevo. Hiroto es muy pesado.

Ya sé que estoy yendo al extremo con esto de cambiar, pero cada vez que me distancio de mi antiguo yo, me siento mejor. Cuando mi abuelo murió decidí hacerme fuerte y no volver a depender de nadie más. Puede que a veces me pase con eso de ser otra persona pero la verdad es que desde entonces no he vuelto a llorar ni a sentirme débil. Supongo que cada uno sobrevive a su manera y la mía es convirtiéndome en Yuka.

-De verdad que nunca consigo entenderte, Mikan.

-Mikan ya no existe- le grito harta de él- Yo soy Yuka.

-Lo que tú digas primita- dice Hiroto sin hacerme el menor caso, juro que me saca de mis casillas- Pero deberíamos irnos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Mientras salimos de nuestra casa siento que mi vida va a cambiar de nuevo. Solo espero que esta vez no me suma más en esta oscuridad que rodea mi alma y mi corazón porque no estoy segura de que pueda aguantar mucho más si algo malo vuelve a pasar.

**NATSUME**

Cuando suena el despertador y abro los ojos, veo que un nuevo día empieza. Cada día es igual al anterior, una sucesión de días y noches de los que no cabe destacar nada. Todo es negro y oscuro desde que… _ella_ se fue.

Recuerdo con toda claridad cuando nos encontramos y no me reconoció. Recuerdo el dolor que sentí en mi corazón como si fuera ayer y lo recuerdo porque a pesar de que han pasado años desde entonces el dolor sigue siendo el mismo, puede que incluso sea mayor porque la echo tanto de menos…

En realidad agradezco el dolor porque eso me recuerda que estoy vivo ya que si no fuera por él lo dudaría. Desde el día en que vi con mis propios ojos que _ella _no me recordaba, que ya no me quería, que ya no amaba… caí en un mundo insensible en el que nada me hace reaccionar.

Después de que la realidad me golpeara, me encerré en mi habitación y estuve allí sin salir ni hablar con nadie durante casi dos semanas. Me sentía tan triste, tan cansado, tan… todo. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle eso a Mikan? Ella es la persona más buena que he conocido y no se merecía que la arrebataran sus recuerdos, a sus amigos, a… mí. ¿Por qué no la habían dejado irse sin más, como al resto de los Alice que deben de dejar la Academia?, ¿por qué nos separaban?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que sin ella es como si de verdad hubiera muerto durante batalla contra el director de la escuela elemental?

Un día me di cuenta de que no importaba si ella me recordaba o no porque yo la seguía amando y podía protegerla desde las sombras, después de todo esa es la finalidad de mi vida. Con esa misión volví un poco a mi vida. Volví a clase y seguí siendo el mismo de siempre. Al ver mi cambio Ruka empezó a relajarse. Me sentía mal por haberle tratado tan fríamente e intenté recompensarle. Pero en realidad todo lo que hacía era una fachada ya que si hacía todo eso era para poder escaparme de nuevo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando por fin me pude escapar la vi en clase. Era la de siempre, sonriendo y alegrando a todo aquel que estaba a su lado. Solo con verla mi corazón volvió a la vida. Según iban pasando los días me escapaba más y empecé a preocuparme al ver que poco a poco ella iba cambiando. ¿Qué era lo que la pasaba?

Una noche por fin lo descubrí. Estaba soñando conmigo, lo sé porque dijo mi nombre mientras dormía, y cuando se despertó empezó a llorar. ¿Podría ser que me había recordado? Pero mis esperanzas se fueron cuando lo oí susurrar:

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿qué es lo que estaba soñando?

Su inconsciente estaba tratando de hacer que me recordara pero no podía y eso la estaba haciendo daño. Noche tras noche iba a peor y yo al no poder hacer nada estaba volviéndome loco. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?, ¿qué podía hacer por ella?

Un buen día sentí una presencia mientras velaba el sueño de Mikan y al girarme vi a Hotaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunté.

-Lo mismo que tú- me respondió sin mirarme. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Mikan- Yo también la echo de menos.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Tu tampoco.

Tras lo cual no quedamos callados mientras escuchamos a Mikan llamarnos.

-Esto se debe acabar, Natsume.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedes seguir escapándote para verla- me dice sin mirarme- Esto te está haciendo daño.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti?- la contesté cabreado- Haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Los profesores te han dejado irte porque esperan que entres en razón y dejes de hacerlo- ella suspira y por fin me mira- Además le prometí a Mikan que cuidaría de ti hasta que los dos se reencontraran.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que va a ser eso? por si no te has dado cuenta me ha olvidado, nos ha olvidado a los dos.

-Cuando nos graduemos lo primero que haré será ir a verla.

-¿Y qué harás cuando no te reconozca?

-No lo sé, pero tengo mucho tiempo para planificarlo. Además esto no te está haciendo daño solo a ti. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que sus sueños han empeorado desde que vienes a verla? Puede que ella no te vea, pero te siente y creo que eso es lo que está originando que sufra tanto ya que no puede recordar.

Sus palabras me atraviesan como si fueran cuchillos. ¿Yo soy la causa por la que mi Mikan sufre?, ¿es por mi culpa que cada día la veo más y más apagada? En ese momento decidí no volver a verla a pesar de que sabía que sin ella volvería ser como antes, es decir, una cascara vacía. La amaba tanto que prefería sufrir yo mil veces a dejar que ella siguiera así.

-Está bien, Hotaru- dije simplemente y ella comprendió que la estaba diciendo que no volvería a escaparme de la Academia para venir a verla.

-Es lo mejor, Natsume- y sin más desapareció no sin antes mirar un momento a Mikan de nuevo.

Estuve el resto de la noche mirándola fijamente, intentando grabarme a fuego su hermosa cara en la cabeza. La iba a echar tanto de menos. Solo con pensar que no volvería ver hizo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

-Adiós, mi amor- susurré antes de marcharme- Pase lo que pase, juro que nos volveremos a ver. Pase lo que pase…

Desde ese día, como prometí, no volví a escaparme de la Academia y como era de esperarse caí de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Iba a clase, comía, dormí, etc. Pero poco a poco me fui distanciando de todo y todos. Incluso Ruka terminó por dejarme de hablar al ver que yo nunca le contestaba. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía evitarlo.

Deje incluso de usar mi Alice ya que le echaba la culpa de que Mikan y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos. Si yo no lo tuviera estaría con ella, además seguramente sería la causa por la que no nos pudiéramos ver de nuevo. Yo era consciente de que mi condición era mala y que podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero para sorpresa de todos cuando el tiempo pasó me fui recuperando más y más.

-¿Por qué pasa esto?- pregunté al doctor después de una revisión en la que mi dijo que dentro de poco si las cosas seguían así mis pulmones y mi corazón se recurarían por completo- Tengo el Alice que acorta la vida, ¿no debería de estar peor en vez de mejorar?

-Mi teoría es que al no usar tu Alice tu cuerpo se ha ido sanando poco a poco. Además tu Alice te acortaba la vida porque lo usabas constantemente.

-No lo entiendo.

-Creo que los de tu tipo pueden vivir como cualquier otra persona si no usaran tanto su Alice y que si están tan mal simplemente deberían dejar de usarlo para recuperarse, como tú.

-Si fuera así, ¿por qué ese tipo que tiene el Alice de hacer muñecos, ese chico que hizo a Bear, no se recupera?

-Como todo en la vida hay una línea infranqueable que una vez que la cruzas es imposible dar marcha atrás. Él se excedió al usar su Alice a pesar de que sabía que estaba enfermo. Él nació con una enfermedad en el corazón y su Alice solo lo empeoró. Pero tú por el contrario si no fuera por tu Alice siempre hubieras estado perfectamente.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Eso quiere decir que si no te excedes con tu Alice vivirás muchos años.

Ese fue un buen día ya que el doctor me dijo lo único que podía levantarme el ánimo: que viviría para volver a ver Mikan. Desde entonces vivo día a día deseando que pasen a toda velocidad para poder graduarme y poder verla de nuevo.

Poco después escuche al tío de Mikan que ella había desaparecido con su abuelo hacía mucho tiempo y que no lograban localizarlos. Eso me descolocó y me preocupó profundamente, pero me sobrepuse.

Ahora con la certeza de que me graduaría no estaba tan preocupado por todo, porque sé que la encontraré esté donde esté y haré que se enamore de mí de nuevo. Ese es mi propósito en la vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Pase lo que pase…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. De entre todas las ideas que tenía he optado por esta. No sé si haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas. Espero vuestras sugerencias y vuestras ideas de como creéis que debe continuar esta historia.**

**En el próximo capítulo será cuando dos personas que todos conocemos descubren a ****_Yuka_**** y a sus Alice. Intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda durante mañana o este fin de semana. Prometo que siempre actualizaré con rapidez ya que sé lo frustrante que es esperar por otro capítulo, además intentaré hacer los capítulos tan largos como pueda.**

**Chao!**


	4. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es ella?

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí os traigo el **_**Capítulo 2:**__**¿Quién es ella?**_** En el que como sabéis descubren los Alice de **_**Yuka**_**. **

**Por vuestros comentarios, gracias y quiero que sepáis que los tengo muy en cuenta a la hora de seguir con la historia. Entiendo que la actitud fría de Mikan os choque un poco, pero quería hacer ver como cualquiera puede caer en la oscuridad y más si os pasan tantas cosas como a ella. Pero no os preocupéis porque ya iréis viendo como poco a poco vuelve a ser ella de nuevo. **

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo y una vez más gracias por leerme.**

**CÁPITULO 2: ¿Quién es ella)**

**MIKAN**

Nos siguen.

Desde que hemos puesto nuestros pies en la calle lo he sentido. Me siento observada, pero a pesar de que miro a mi alrededor continuamente para localizar a los acosadores, no consigo dar con ellos.

Cada minuto que pasa siento su presencia más cerca de nosotros y no puedo evitar ponerme cada vez más nerviosa. Agarro a Hiroto de la mano y echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo. Por un momento la sensación de estar siendo observada desaparece, pero al poco tiempo vuelve. Mientras estoy en clase sé que estamos a salvo, lo que me preocupa es cuando tengamos que volver a casa.

No le he dicho nada a Hiroto y me he comportado como siempre, es decir, indiferente, porque no quiero que se preocupe. Desde hace un tiempo siento que debo protegerle de todo, aunque a veces quisiera matarle yo misma por lo pesado que es. No entiendo de donde ha salido ese sentimiento tan cálido de proteger ni porqué, pero me gusta. Es agradable sentirlo, porque hace mucho que no siento nada parecido a eso.

Por extraño que parezca, la primera vez que sentí que debía protegerle se me formó un nudo en el estómago, pero en vez de sentir dolor, sentí calidez. Algo dentro de mí despertó como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo durmiendo e hizo que el vacío dentro de mí pecho menguara.

Pero ahora no es momento de estar pensando esas cosas. ¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?, ¿qué quieren de nosotros?, ¿cómo nos las arreglaremos para darles esquinazo?

Ya sabía yo que hoy iba a ser un día movidito.

**TSUBASA**

-Esa chica nos ha sentido-me dice Misaki, mientras observamos a los dos adolescentes desde un árbol- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hiciera?

-¿Sexto sentido?- bromeo sin apartar mis ojos de esa extraña chica.

-Hablo en serio, Tsubasa- me regaña Misaki- Nos rodea una barrera muy fuerte que hace que nadie sea capaz de vernos, ni oírnos y mucho menos sentirnos. Pero esa chica… nos sintió.

-Le das mucha importancia. Creo que corrieron porque llegaban tarde a clase- contesto mientras veo como la chica mira por la ventana y empieza a buscar por los alrededores algo o alguien.

-Nos está buscando- dice asombrada Misaki- ¿Cómo puede saber que estamos cerca?

-Puede que…

-Deja de poner excusas, Tsubasa. Esa chica sabe que estamos aquí, la pregunta es ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es que lo sabe? Ella no es la Alice por la que hemos venido, sino que hemos venido a por el otro chico.

Eso es cierto. Hace unos meses que el detector de Alice que fabricó Hotaru dijo que por esta zona había alguien con un Alice muy poderoso. Misaki y yo, como los nuevo profesores de la Academia, nos encargaron que averiguáramos de quien se trataba y que lo lleváramos con nosotros. Poco después de llegar a esta zona el localizador de Alice personal (otro invento de Hotaru) empezó a pitar en cuanto señaló a ese chico que iba con la extraña chica. Por otro lado cuando apuntamos a la chica, el localizador se quedó en silencio.

Miro a Misaki y no puedo evitar pensar en cómo han cambiado nuestras vidas los últimos meses. Nos hemos graduado de la Academia y en vez de irnos como siempre habíamos soñado hemos decidido quedarnos para proteger y cuidar a los niños. Gracias a que el director de la preparatoria creó dos nuevas secciones, hemos podido quedarnos haciéndonos a los dos los profesores al cargo de ellas. Esas secciones son las de los _Guardianes_ y la de los _Espías._

Todos en la Academia saben de la sección de lo Guardianes pues es un departamento que se fundó poco después de la batalla contra el antiguo director de la escuela elemental. A ella se pueden apuntar todos los que quieran proteger la Academia por si alguien irrumpe en ella. Es difícil que sean aceptados ya que para poder formar parte de ellos hay que pasar por muchas pruebas y entrenamientos. Misaki es la encargada de ellos y puedo asegurar que es muy dura y estricta, pero a la vez hace que todos se diviertan y se tomen en serio su cometido. De verdad que la admiro.

En cambio yo soy el responsable de los Espías. Es la sección que está reemplazando a las misiones de los de habilidades peligrosas. Pero es a la vez muy diferente a como era antes. Los chicos que entran (lo cual es mucho más difícil que entrar en los Guardines) no se les obliga a hacer nada y las misiones tampoco son tan peligrosas como antes. Lo que pasa es que la Organización Z desapareció, pero muchas otras organizaciones que están en nuestra contra y quieren hacernos daño, aún andan por ahí. Los Espías intentan evitar que esas organizaciones nos ataquen y también las destruyen cuando hay oportunidad. Si estoy de acuerdo con esta sección por dos motivos. El primero, es opcional y nunca se obliga a nadie a participar en nada si no quiere y segundo, porque sé que es necesario que exista.

-¡Tsubasa!- me grita al oído Misaki haciéndome volver al presente .

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué me gritas al oído?

-Porque no me estabas escuchando y era algo importante.

-¿Y qué es lo que estabas diciendo?

-Más bien te estaba preguntado si era posible que esa chica tuviera el mismo Alice que Mikan.

-¿Qué?- digo sorprendido. Eso ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza- No creo que eso sea posible.

-Ya sé que la _Anulación_ es muy rara, pero puede que tenga algo parecido o una variante del mismo. Eso explicaría por qué nos ha sentido a pesar de la barrera. ¿No crees que sería maravilloso que alguien con ese Alice fuera a la Academia?

No la contesto. Misaki está emocionada con esa idea, pero yo… no sé como sentirme. La verdad es que desde que Mikan se fue las cosas han cambiado. Todos la echamos mucho de menos. Cuando me enteré de que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro fui a muchas misiones como Espía con la esperanza de encontrarla en cualquier lugar, pero nunca la encontré. He perdido a la persona que quise como si fuera mi propia hermana pequeña y ahora… Misaki quiere que esta chica tan rara la reemplace.

-Ella no…

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIENES SOIS Y LO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO ALLÍ SUBIDOS?!- nos grita una alguien.

Casi me caigo del árbol al ver que al pie del mismo se encuentra esa chica.

-Creo que tenías razón Misaki- susurro- Esa chica puede ver a través de las barreras.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Ahora comprobamos hasta donde llega su inmunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que vamos a comprobar si de verdad tiene el Alice de la _Anulación._

**MIKAN**

Por fin los localizo. Están en lo alto de un árbol y parecen que están hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Quiénes serán esas personas?

Sin pensármelo dos veces salgo corriendo de mi clase y me dirijo hacia donde están. Lo bueno de ser yo es que nadie me presta atención o mejor dicho nadie le da importancia al hecho de que me marche de repente, es más, estoy segura de que muchos se alegran de ello.

Cuando llego al árbol les grito:

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIENES SOIS Y LO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO ALLÍ SUBIDOS?!

Me miran impresionados y después de hablar un memento entre ellos bajan hasta quedarse enfrente de mí.

Al verles las caras siento una gran presión en mi pecho que hace que me cueste respirar. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Les observo con atención, sobre todo al chico que tiene tatuada una estrella debajo del ojo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunto sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Lo dudo- me contesta con una sonrisa y siento como si ya la hubiera visto muchas veces con anterioridad.

-¿Seguro? Es que te pareces mucho a …

-¿A quién?- me pregunta la chica.

-No lo sé, lo he olvidado- digo. Y es verdad de repente mi ente se ha quedado en blanco y empieza a dolerme mucho.

-Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta el chico un tanto preocupado y al mirarle de nuevo siento un pinchazo más fuerte aún en la cabeza.

-Yo… yo…- me agarro la cabeza porque empieza a dolerme a horrores- Yo…

Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

**TSUBASA**

Consigo agarrar a la chica antes de que se golpee la cabeza con el suelo.

-Raro, ¿no crees?- me dice Misaki, pero yo apenas la escucho porque estoy mirando la cabeza de la chica. Ahora mirándola de cerca se me hace conocida y…

-Tiene una peluca.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de raro?- siguiendo una corazonada le quito la peluca y miro su nuca.

-Pues que su pelo es idéntico al de Mikan y además tiene el mismo lunar en la nuca- contesto mientras un par de lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Solo es una coincidencia Tsubasa.

-¡Mírala bien, Misaki!, ¡ella es Mikan!

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…-dice, pero cuando se agacha a mi lado veo como su rostro se pone pálido- ¿Qué la ha pasado?

-Esa no es la pregunta más importante- digo, aunque yo también me lo estoy preguntando. ¿Cómo la chica más brillante y cálida del mundo se ha convertido en alguien tan oscuro?

-¿Cómo no va ser importante? ¡Parece una persona completamente distinta!- responde Misaki alterada y la comprendo porque yo también lo estoy- Siento que es otra persona, no la reconozco.

-Lo sé, pero la pregunta más importante ahora mismo es, ¿cómo es que sus Alice han vuelto?

Cuando la miro veo que no sabe que contestarme y yo tampoco tengo respuestas a mi pregunta ya que nunca antes los Alice han vuelto a una persona que los agotó.

-Debemos informar- dice Misaki al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, debemos de informar. Pero tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

**MIKAN**

Cuando me despierto veo que estoy en mi habitación. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Me levanta con mucho cuidado y cuando ya estoy casi levantada la puerta se abre y tengo a Hiroto encima de mí abrazándome.

-Me has dado un buen susto, prima- dice sin soltarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé- dice y por fin me suelta- Estaba en clase y cuando miré por la ventana te vi tirada en el suelo. Fui a por ti y como n despertabas te traje a casa.

-¿No hubiera sido más sensato llevarme a la enfermería?

-No se me ocurrió, estaba muy asustado.

Cuando le miro veo que sus ojos están brillantes y siento una punzada en el corazón. Siguiendo un impulso, el cual hace mucho que no siento, le abrazo. Él se queda pasmado durante un segundo ya que nunca antes he hecho algo así, pero se recupera en seguida y me abraza de vuelta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a papá?- niego con la cabeza en seguida- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… Creo que es lo mejor por el momento.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no, Hiroto- le dijo con dureza para que no siga insistiendo- Ahora vamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre.

Mientras hacemos la cena, al parecer he estado fuera de combate durante varias horas, no dejo de pensar en esos dos chicos. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿por qué me han dejado allí tirada?, ¿por qué he perdido la consciencia de repente? Para variar tengo muchísimas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

Para no preocupar más a Hiroto finjo que todo va bien y hasta que me voy a dormir no vuelvo a pensar en ellos. Pero mis sueños tienen otra idea.

_Me están atacando debido a que el estúpido de mi compañero los ha cabreado y después me ha dejado sola con ellos y su furia. Se van a desquitar conmigo y por más que trato de defenderme no puedo contra ellos ya que son mayores que yo y mucho más fuertes. Entonces aparece él. Un chico de secundaria, lo sé por su uniforme, con una estrella en el ojo. Me salva y me pregunta quién soy a dónde voy por lo que le contesto. Él se ve sorprendido por un momento, pero después me dice._

_-Yo soy Tsubasa Ando y estoy en la misma clase._

Entonces despierto. Tengo el corazón a mil por hora y el vacío en mi pecho en más fuerte que nunca, pero por primera vez recuerdo el sueño.

-Tsubasa…- susurro mientras abrazo a Bear que es el que me ha despertado al ver que estaba muy agitada- Bear lo conozco, conozco a ese chico- y por primera vez desde hace mucho empiezo a llorar y sigo así hasta quedarme dormida.

-Tsubasa…

_**Días después.**_

Llaman a la puerta y cuando la abro me quedo de piedra. Delante de mí tengo a esos chicos. Cuando los veo quiero abrazarlos y al mismo tiempo correr con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Podemos entrar?- me pregunta la chica- Tenemos que hablar contigo y con tu primo.

Voy a decir que no y a echarlos cuando aparece mi tío y los hace pasar. Mi tío parece impresionado, pero a la vez muy contento, ¿por qué? Nos dirigimos todos al salón y esperamos hasta que Hiroto viene.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto para romper el hielo.

-Hemos venido para llevaros con nosotros- dice la chica.

-¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué?- pregunta Hiroto?

-A la Academia Alice.

-¿Ellos tienen Alice?- pregunta conmocionado mi tío. ¿Qué son Alice?- Creo que se equivocan.

-No, no lo hacemos- dice el chico muy seguro- No sabemos que Alice tienen, pero sabemos que tienen.

-Pero eso no es posible me hubiera enterado.

-Señor no queremos discutir ni pelear, pero nos los vamos a llevar tanto con su consentimiento como si no…

-¿Cómo?- digo interrumpiendo a la chica- Eso será si nosotros queremos.

-Me temo que no tenéis opción- dice el chico mirándome a los ojos- Todos los chicos que tiene Alice deben de ir a la Academia.

-¿Y qué demonios es un Alice?- pregunta Hiroto enfadado. Si algo tenemos en común mi primo y yo es que no nos gusta que nos manden.

-Es una habilidad especial que muy pocos tienen- explica la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de habilidad?

-Una como esta- dice la chica y de repente hay tres chicas más idénticas a ella- Yo me multiplico.

-Increíble- dije Hiroto mientras sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. Por alguna razón yo no me siento tan impresionada- ¿Yo puedo hacer eso?

-Eso depende de cual sea tu Alice.

-¿Y cuál es? Yo nunca he hecho nada como eso.

-No te dejes embaucar, Hiroto- le regaño.

-No tratamos de embaucar a nadie- dice el chico- Solo estamos intentando explicaros como son las cosas.

-Pues yo no me lo creo.

-Pero, prima, acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos.

-Quiero decir que no me creo que nosotros tengamos Alice- le digo- Porque yo… yo…

-¿Tú que?- me pregunta el chico con su mirada penetrante.

-Se me ha olvidado- otra vez mi cabeza se queda en blanco, ¿qué iba a decir?

-Sabemos que tienen Alice- insiste la chica- Y por eso se tienen que venir con nosotros.

-No creo que…

Y la discusión siguió y siguió y ninguno de los dos bandos daba su brazo a torcer. Ni mi tío ni yo les creía y ellos insistían. Y Hiroto era como una veleta, a veces estaba de nuestro lado y otras del de ellos.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- pregunta de repente el chico.

-¿Y lo preguntas ahora?- me burlo de él- ¿Qué pasa si te has equivocado de personas?

-Tu nombre- insiste sin hacerme caso.

-Yuka, me llamo Yuka Samura- le contesto diciendo el nombre que me puse con mi abuelo- Y él es Hiroto Azumi.

-¿Por qué no tienes el mismo apellido que tu primo?

-Eso no te importa- le digo enfadada- ¿Y vosotros?, ¿quiénes sois?

-Vuestros futuros profesores, Tsubasa y Misaki.

Al oírlo me quedo blanca. Realmente se llama Tsubasa, mi sueño tenía razón. ¿Eso quiere decir que era real?, ¿acaso mi sueño era en realidad un recuerdo?, ¿ese chico y yo nos conocemos de antes?

-¿Te siente bien?- me pregunta preocupada Misaki.

-Iremos- digo en un susurro, pero sé que todos me han escuchado- Iremos con vosotros a esa Academia.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- me pregunta prestándome mucha atención Tsubasa.

-Simplemente he cambiado de opinión- le contesto fríamente- Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Antes de darme cuenta nuestras maletas están hechas (Bear se ha escondido en la mía) y estamos en un coche rumbo a la Academia.

Hiroto me pregunta lo mismo que Tsubasa y yo no sé qué contestarle. No le puedo decir que he soñado con Tsubasa, no le puedo decir que Misaki se me hace conocida, ni que algo dentro de mí ha estado gritando toda la tarde que aceptara y dejara de discutir. Tampoco puedo decirle que tengo la sensación de que en la Academia encontraré las respuestas que durante tanto tiempo he estado buscando, que en la Academia descubriré la verdad. ¿Una locura, verdad?

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Sé que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar y no sé porque, estoy segura que esta vez van a ser para bien.

Academia Alice, prepárate, porque allá voy.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Sé que en este capítulo Natsume no ha salido, lo siento****. En un principio había pensado en incluir una parte de él, pero he creído que sería mejor esperar al próximo capítulo y así darle más emoción y misterio.**

**En el próximo capítulo será cuando Yuka/Mikan y su primo entran a la Academia.**

**Espero vuestras ideas de cómo creéis que debe de ser ese primer día en la academia, porque tengo muchas ideas pero no sé por cual decidirme.**

**Intentaré actualizarlo durante este fin de semana. **

**Chao!**


	5. Capítulo 3: Cruce de miradas

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí os tienen el **_**Capítulo 3:**__**Cruce de miradas**_**. En el tendrá lugar el primer encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas aunque de una forma un tanto peculiar. **

**Vuestros comentarios me dan mucha fuerza para seguir con la historia y por eso os doy las gracias.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo y una vez más gracias por leerme!**

**CÁPITULO 3: Cruce de miradas**

**NATSUME**

Hace unos días creí que todo sería como siempre, es decir, otro día anodino y aburrido. O eso pensé hasta que, mientras descasaba encima de un árbol, divisé al Sombritas y a su novia. ¿Quién hubiera creído que fuera posible que ese idiota algún día se convertiría en profesor? Yo desde luego que no y cada vez que tengo posibilidad le hago la vida imposible. ¿Por qué? No tengo ninguna razón, pero la verdad es que una de las pocas cosas que consiguen hacerme sonreír. Lo que más disfruto es cuando se queda con esa cara de idiota que tiene sin saber que responderme.

Fui hasta ellos sin que me vieran para darles un susto y molestarles, pero me detuve cuando vi sus caras. Misaki es bastante seria, pero el Sombras no y verle tan serio me preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decidí esconderme para ver de qué hablaban.

-… ¿crees que es buena idea?- pregunta Misaki y por su tono supe que estaba muy preocupada- Ya viste lo que la pasó cuando hablamos con ella.

-Según el director de la preparatoria es normal.

-Yo no creo que lo que pasó fuera normal. Algo no está bien con ella y lo sabes tan bien como yo, Tsubasa.

-Lo sé- suspiró el Sombras cansado. Al observarle atentamente veo que apenas ha dormido. Cuando miré a Misaki vi que también tenía grandes ojeras. ¿Qué les habrá mantenido despiertos y tan preocupados a esos dos?- Por eso la tenemos que traer a la Academia como sea y averiguar qué está mal dentro de ella.

-No creo que quiera venir y menos con nosotros.

-La traeremos aunque sea a la fuerza- cuando el Sombras dijo eso me quedé pasmado. Ese chico es todo sonrisas y tontería, ¿cómo es posible que esté pensando en usar la fuerza?

-Sabes que si usa su Alice no podremos hacer nada.

-Ella no sabe nada de su Alice.

-Eso no impidió que nos localizara mientras les observábamos.

-Pues usaremos a su primo en su contra- eso me sorprendió todavía más. ¿Trucos psicológicos contra una niña? Eso era más propio de Persona antes de que se reformara.

-No creo que sea lo más sensato ni lo más correcto hacer…

-Misaki- la interrumpió algo desesperado el Sombras- Haremos lo que sea necesario y si no estás de acuerdo puedes quedarte mientras yo la traigo.

-Nunca dejaría que te enfrentaras a ella tu solo- respondió al cabo de un rato deprimida Misaki. ¿Tan poderosa era esa chica de la que hablaban?- Es solo que todo esto me sobrepasa.

-A mí también- dijo el Sombras mientras la abrazaba.

-Además hay algo en ella… que me da escalofríos. Su mirada era…

-¿Igual de fría que la que tenían los de habilidades peligrosas antes?

-Sí. Cuando nos miró a los ojos vi esa frialdad que ningún niño debería tener.

-Ella ya no es una niña.

-Solo tiene 16 años Tsubasa- discutió Misaki.

-Por lo que hemos descubierto ha tenido unos años difíciles. Supongo que con el tiempo cambiará- el Sombras seguía abrazándola para consolarla- Y lo hará antes si la traemos a la Academia.

-¿Cuándo iremos a por ella y su primo?

-En un par de días. Tenemos que prepararnos para convencerla y que no se resista.

-Vale…- con eso se fueron se alejaron de donde yo estaba.

Reconozco que esa conversación me dejó intrigado. Esa chica, fuera quien fuese, parecía que iba hacer las cosas interesantes en la Academia y no nos engañemos todo es muy aburrido últimamente.

Me siento tan curioso al respecto que ahora mismo estoy esperando (subido a otro árbol) a que lleguen el Sombras con Misaki y los nuevos. Los vi irse y desde entonces los estoy esperando. Pero desde eso han pasado horas, ¿acaso esa chica se está resistiendo? Entonces diviso la limusina de la Academia.

Ya han llegado.

**MIKAN**

-Ya hemos llegado- dice de repente Misaki.

Entonces conecto con el mundo real. La verdad es que ha sido un largo viaje y como no quería hablar he estado sumida en mis pensamientos mientras Misaki hablaba de la Academia y Hiroto le hacía preguntas. Tsubasa tampoco ha hablado mucho pues ha estado la mayor parte del viaje mirándome. Me ha puesto nerviosa y algo molesta, pero lo he ignorado lo mejor que he podido.

Ahora cuando miro al exterior y veo la Academia siento una punzada en el pecho y sin darme cuenta me llevo la mano al pecho, cosa que no pasa desapercibida a Tsubasa.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te importa?- respondo mientras me bajo del coche. Al mirar alrededor la punzada aumenta y tropiezo, pero Tsubasa me agarra antes de que caiga al suelo- ¡No me toques!- le grito alterada y soltándome de un manotazo. Todo esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿Pasa algo, prima?- me pregunta preocupado Hiroto ya que no suelo perder los nervios. Últimamente le estoy preocupando mucho y me siento muy culpable- ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No es nada- le contesto volviendo a la calma- Es simplemente que este sitio es siniestro- y no miento. Todo está lleno de maleza y los edificios son muy antiguos.

-Fue hablar- se burla Hiroto mirándome de arriba abajo- Creo te adaptarás bien.

-¡Hiroto!

-Pero si es la verdad.

-Ya verás cuando te pille…

-Vamos chicos no se peleen- dice Misaki mientras emprende la marchar- Tenemos mucho que hacer si mañana quieren empezar las clases.

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que más deseo en el mundo- digo con ironía y entonces lo siento. Alguien nos observa.

Miro para todos lados hasta que localizo a un chico en un árbol a bastante distancia de nosotros. ¿Qué les pasa a los de esta Academia con los árboles?, ¿acaso hay alguna regla que dice que todo el que se suba a un árbol tiene que espiar a alguien?

Le miro y el me mira sin apartar la vista. ¿Es que no le importa que le haya descubierto?, ¿acaso no tiene la decencia de dejar de espiarnos ahora que le he pillado? Pues al parecer no.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto.

-¿Quién?

-Pues ése de…- solo he apartado un momento la vista para mirar a Tsubasa y señalarle el árbol, pero el chico ya no está- Nadie.

-Pues entonces vámonos. Como ha dicho Misaki tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mañana.

-Me muero de la impaciencia- replico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras nos alejas miro otra vez al árbol, pero el chico sigue sin estar allí.

**NATSUME**

Cuando la veo salir del coche me quedo impresionado. No sé qué me espera de esa chica, pero está claro que esto no.

Tiene el pelo largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos. Va con uno pantalones ajustados y una camiseta sencilla con escote también negros. El poco maquillaje que lleva también es negro cosa que hace que tanto sus grandes ojos como su s facciones resalten. Es sexy y hermosa.

_Es como un ángel caído_. Dice mi inconsciente y no puedo negarlo.

Cuando se mueve veo con asombro que sus movimientos son fluidos y delicados, pero a la vez precisos. Realmente me tiene deslumbrado. Entonces tropieza y Tsubasa la agarra antes de que se dé contra el suelo.

-¡No me toques!- grita y cuando escucho su voz algo dentro de mí se remueve. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Escucho como pelea con su primo al cual no he prestado atención, pero al hacerlo observo extrañado que no se parecen en nada. Extraño. Me quedo donde estoy y les veo marcharse.

Entonces de repente la chica se gira y me mira. Sé que tengo que apartar la vista de ella e irme, pero algo me lo impide. No entiendo qué es lo que me está pasando y cuando aparta la vista un momento me escondo. Entonces se ponen en marcha de nuevo y cuando mira otra vez casi me pilla de nuevo.

Mientras la veo alejarse me doy cuenta que mi corazón palpita muy deprisa y que mi respiración también se ha acelerado. ¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando? Sacándola de mi cabeza me vuelvo a mi habitación. Creo que lo mejor será estar alejado de esa chica.

**MIKAN**

Estoy en una habitación con Hiroto mientras deciden que rango de estrella tenemos o creo que eso es lo que ha dicho ese profesor rubio que parece más una chica que un hombre. Creo que ha dicho que se llama Narumi.

No le presté mucha atención, pero me parece gracioso que vayan a decidir algo cuando ni siquiera saben que Alice tenemos. Eso contando con que de verdad tengamos alguno, claro, cosa que sigo dudando.

Por alguna razón ahora en la cama no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico que nos estaba observando. No le vi bien porque estaba muy lejos, pero sí sé que tenía el pelo negro. Cuando le vi me sentí enfadada, pero tengo que admitir que también estaba algo… feliz. ¿Por qué? No lo conozco, ni siquiera le he visto bien la cara, pero aún así…

Suspiro mientras doy vueltas por toda la cama. Todo lo que he sentido desde que hemos traspasado las puertas de la Academia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Por ejemplo cuando he visto a unos estudiantes con el uniforme de primaria quería ponerme llorar y después cuando me han presentado a ese Narumi me han entrado ganas de correr a sus brazos y abrazarle. Lo más raro de todo es que todo me es conocido, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes. Sé que es una locura, pero eso es lo que siento.

Bear sale de su escondite y viene a mi cama.

-Bear no entiendo lo que está pasando- le abrazo con fuerza mientras retengo las lágrimas- Tengo miedo- el por toda respuesta me abraza y eso me tranquiliza- Menos mal que te tengo a ti, Bear.

Cuando el sueño por fin me reclama sé que voy a soñar de nuevo.

_El chico ese que ha provocado la explosión sigue durmiendo en el sillón debido a que Narumi ha usado su Alice de las hormonas contra él. Ahora tengo que quedarme aquí con él mientras espero a que Narumi vuelva y la verdad es que tengo algo de miedo. _

_Miro atentamente al chico y debo admitir que es muy guapo. Esos pendientes que tienen me gustan mucho y esa máscara… la cojo y la observo atentamente. Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los gatos negros, pero viendo a ese chico dormir no creo que deba tenerle miedo o tener cuidado._

_Entonces siento que me tiran de una de mis coletas. De repente tengo a ese chico encima y sus ojos están fijos en los míos. No puedo evitar admirar lo bonitos que son. Rojo como la sangre o como el fuego. Realmente me quedo sin habla al verlos._

_-¿Quién eres?- pero las palabras no me salen- Dímelo o te quemaré el pelo._

Entonces despierto. El corazón me late tan rápido que estoy segura de que se me va a salir y como la otra noche recuerdo el sueño. Miro a Bear y veo que está acariciándome el pelo para calmarme.

-No pasa nada, Bear- le digo tratando de aparentar normalidad a pesar de que mi respiración aún está muy agitada- Vamos a dormir ya que mañana al parecer nos espera un largo día por delante.

Mientras trato de volver a conciliar el sueño no puedo sacarme esos hermosos ojos rojos de la mente y sobre todo no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que esos ojos tan extraños los he visto con anterioridad, pero… ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo? Al cabo de un rato consigo volver a dormirme.

Durante el resto de la noche no dejo de ver eso ojos de todas las formas posibles.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Lo siento sé que no es muy largo, pero es que estoy un poco ocupada. Lo siento!**

**En el próximo capítulo será el primer día en clase y descubriremos el Alice de Hiroto!**

**Espero vuestras sugerencias como siempre sobre todo lo referente al Alice de Hiroto.**

**Intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. **

**Chao!**


	6. Capitulo 4: Descontrol

**Hola! **

**Aquí teneis el **_**Capítulo 4:**__**Descontrol**_**. En el que veremos el Alice de Hiroto. **

**Vuestros comentarios han sido escuchados y solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo y una vez más gracias por leerme!**

**CÁPITULO 4: Descontrol**

**NARUMI**

Hace unos días me dijeron que iban a venir dos alumnos nuevos a la Academia y que yo debía de darles la bienvenida. Todo eso era normal ya que suelo encargarme de esas cosas. Lo curioso de todo este asunto fue que vino a pedírmelo el mismísimo director de la preparatoria en persona.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?- le pregunté antes de que se marchara de mi despacho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has venido personalmente para pedirme que me encargue de ellos y teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera están en la preparatoria… Es extraño. Por eso me imagino que hay más de lo que me cuentas y que son… especiales.

-Son Azumi- me respondió al cabo de rato- Esos chicos son familiares de Yuka- me quedé completamente helado- Quiero que los vigiles bien porque ya sabes lo fuertes que son en esa familia, ¿queda claro?

-S-si.

-Sobre todo no apartes tus ojos de la chica.

-Entiendo, así lo haré.

Mi mente está en otro sitio desde entonces. No puedo dejar de pensar en Yuka y en Mikan. Los que van a venir a la Academia, ¿se parecerán a ellas?, ¿las habrán conocido?, ¿tendrán conocimiento de donde está en estos momentos Mikan? Como sea, lo último que me esperé fue lo que sucedió ayer. Cuando entraron esos dos chicos me quedé sin habla.

Ese chico, Hiroto, a pesar de que no se parece nada a Yuka o Mikan, desprendía esa aura que tanto conozco. Esa luz que es tan necesaria desde que Mikan se fue. Me sentí tan feliz cuando hablé con él, era como volver al pasado. En cambio esa chica… No habló en ningún momento y solo me observaba como si estuviera esperando a que le hiciera algo a su primo y así poder saltar encima de mí. ¿Por qué siempre tengo eso efecto en los chicos?

Su apariencia no me impresionó tanto como esperaban Tsubasa y Misaki ya que después de tantos años dando la bienvenida a chicos nuevos he llegado a ver de todo. Lo que sí me llamó la atención fue su cara. A pesar del maquillaje, el pelo y los ojos se parecía tanto a ellas…

-Todavía no te has presentado- la dije cuando ya se iba ir a su habitación provisional con su primo.

-¿Acaso no tienes un informe de mí por ahí? Simplemente léelo y déjame en paz- y sin más se marchó.

En cambió yo… había olvidado hasta de como se respiraba. Esa voz…

Mikan…

Me fui directo a hablar con el director de la preparatoria a que me contestara a algunas preguntas. En cuanto me vio dijo:

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?

-Esa… esa chica… Mikan… ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es posible?- no sabía ni que decir.

-Yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que ha pasado, pero sus Alice han vuelto. Pero todo es muy complicado y no sé qué hacer a continuación.

-¿Qué pasa con su memoria? Sé que no me ha reconocido, ni yo mismo hubiera intuido quien es ella en realidad si no me hubieras dicho todo eso de que era una Azumi. Está tan cambiada…

-Creo que eso es bueno por el momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su memoria… es frágil. Creo que lo mejor es que nadie sepa quién es ella en realidad hasta que recupere sus recuerdos.

-¿Pero acaso eso es posible?, ¿no borraste todo?

-En realidad simplemente encerré todos sus recuerdos en una habitación de su mente, no pude borrarlos. Si encontramos la forma de entrar en esa habitación sin hacerla papilla el cerebro podrá recordar todo.

-Pero es muy peligroso, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado y eso no es todo lo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Nunca antes en toda la historia alguien a recuperado su Alice una vez que la vida de este a llegado a su fin. No sé a qué atenerme. ¿Sus Alice serán iguales a los de antes?, ¿serán más fuertes o más débiles?, ¿durante cuánto tiempo los habrá recuperado?, ¿habrán cambiado o mutado?, ¿cómo afectará todo eso a su cuerpo?

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Vigílala, Narumi. A parte de ti y de mí solo hay dos personas más que saben su verdadera identidad y así debe de seguir siendo, por el momento. Cuida de que no haga cosas sin pensar y de sus Alice. Pero sobre todo vigila que no encuentre muchos estímulos o… podría ser fatal para ella.

-¿A qué se refiere con estímulos?

-Me refiero a que todo esto le sonará, como si lo hubiera soñado con anterioridad. Hay que evitar que su memoria caiga en las provocaciones de todo cuanto la rodea. Recuperar la memoria progresivamente es en lo que estoy trabajando, pero algo hace que todo vuelva de golpe… podría volverse loca.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer para protegerla?- pregunté asustado y preocupado por toda la situación- Todo esto es como tratar de evitar que una olla con agua que está en el fuego se ponga a hervir mediante soplidos, ¿cómo lo voy hacer?

-No lo sé, pero cuento contigo- me dijo el director de la preparatoria más serio de lo normal- Mientras tanto yo seguiré trabajando en todo este asunto. Ahora vete que mañana tienes que presentarla a su antigua clase y por lo que me han dicho ahora nuestra Mikan es una chica un tanto difícil.

-¿De verdad crees que nadie la podrá identificar?

-Es poco probable. Ha cambia y no solo me refiero a su forma de ser o su maquillaje o peluca. A crecido, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado y su cara ha cambiado de ser el de una niña al que casi una mujer. Además tú mismo has dicho que nunca hubieras adivinado quien es si no hubiera sido por lo que te había dicho.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, Naru, todo va a salir bien.

Y ahora estoy arrastrando a una rebelde _Yuka_ a clase. Me ha costado muchísimo que se pusiera el uniforme y creo que si llega a ser por Hiroto aún estaríamos peleándonos. El simplemente dijo:

-Deja de hacer el tonto, prima. El uniforme es prácticamente negro, ese color que tanto te gusta, y aún puedes modificarlo un poco, ¿verdad, Narumi?- yo asentí inmediatamente- Asique date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro primer día. Porque si lo haces, te voy a dar la brasa más de lo que nunca lo hecho.

Ella simplemente puso mala cara y se puso el uniforme sin decir nada más. Cuando salió cambiada vi que se había puesto un uniforme unas tres tallas más grande con lo que conseguía que la parte de abajo, la falda, queda oculta con la enorme chaqueta.

-Ese uniforme no es de tu talla- entonces me miro como diciendo _Es esto o nada. Por mí no hay ningún problema en ponerme de vuelta mi ropa_- Está bien, puedes ponerte ese uniforme. ¿Y la corbata?- por toda respuesta levantó la mano. Había enganchado con un nudo la corbata a su muñeca como si fuera una pulsera. Suspiré derrotado. Ni siquiera Natsume me dio tantos problemas- Supongo que tendrá que valer por ahora.

Estamos frente a la puerta y no me atrevo a abrirla. Esta es su antigua clase, ¿Qué pasa si ver a tantas caras de golpe la hace daño? No quiero arriesgarme a que eso pase, pero las órdenes son las órdenes.

-¿Preparada?- la pregunto suspirando.

-Más que tú al parecer- se burla. Poniendo los ojos en blanco entramos a la clase.

Todos se quedan en silencio al verme con la _chica nueva_. Miro a cada uno a los ojos para advertirles que no deben hacer nada extravagante y mi sorpresa es mayúscula al ver que Natsume ha venido a clase. Casi nunca aparece por aquí y para un día en que si lo hace tiene que ser justamente hoy.

-Chicos hoy se incorpora una alumna nueva, se llama Yuka Samura. Y espero que la tratéis bien- ante ese comentario Mikan me mira como si eso hubiera sido innecesario.

-¿Qué Alice tiene?- pregunta Anna emocionada por tener a alguien nuevo- ¿Qué rango?, ¿en qué clase estará?

-Esos son muchas preguntas Anna.

-Pero son lógicas- interviene Hotaru que tiene los ojos fijos en Mikan. ¿La habrá reconocido? No, eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?- ¿Qué Alice tienes?

-Eso no es importante ahora, Hotaru- la digo nervioso al ver como Mikan y ella se miran tan fijamente. Esto no es bueno- ¿Qué tal si te sientas, Yuka?- y me mira cómo diciendo _¿En dónde quieres que me sientes, estúpido?, ¿acaso no ves que todos los asientos están ocupados?-_ Creo que podrías sentarte en la mesa del fondo.

Entonces de Mikan mira al fondo y se encuentra cara a cara con Natsume. La historia comienza de nuevo.

**NATSUME**

Durante toda la noche estuve soñando con Mikan, cosa que no me sorprende ya que sueño con ella casi a diario. Lo raro es que de vez en cuando imágenes de esa chica de negro se mezclaban con las de ella. Me desperté sobresaltado y como no quería volver a dormirme decidí que ya era hora de ir a clase de nuevo. Hacía casi un mes que no voy por allí y no quería que Narumi volviera a molestarme al respecto. Además algo dentro de mí me estaba impulsando a que fuera.

Acabo de llegar a clase y todos se sorprenden de verme, sobre todo Ruka. Me siento en mi sitio e ignoro todas las miradas que me dan mis compañeros. Sé que no vengo muy a menudo, pero n es para que me traten como si fuera un extraño.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hoy?- me pregunta Ruka mirándome a los ojos- ¿Es por la chica nueva? He oído que ayer la trajeron Tsubasa y Misaki junto con su primo. ¿Es por eso que has venido? ¿Para ver si está en nuestra clase?

-No- respondo sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Ahora que lo pienso no hablamos desde hace muchos meses- Es simplemente que ya era hora de que volviera.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a venir más seguido a clase?- me pregunta esperanzado y eso me destroza por dentro. A pesar de lo mal amigo que he sido Ruka no me guarda ningún rencor- Esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Lo intentaré- y esas simples palabras hacen que Ruka se llene de felicidad. De verdad que he sido malo con él, pero no lo puedo evitar. Soy como soy- ¿Qué es eso de la chica nueva?- pregunto haciéndome el tonto- ¿Quién es ella?

-Solo he oído que llegó ayer y que vino con su primo.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno y que es…- Ruka se pone rojo y eso me intriga.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Que es muy guapa- al decirlo Ruka se pone todavía más rojo- Yo no la he visto, pero esos son los rumores que circulan por toda la academia.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno y que si tu mira coincide con la tuya… caes rendido a sus pies.

-¿Y esa estupidez de dónde ha salido? Apenas llegó ayer.

-Al parecer uno de los mayores estaba por el edificio cuando ella estaba allí. Se tropezó con ella y la pidió perdón, pero ella se limitó a mirarle a los ojos y el chico se quedó sin palabras y deslumbrado por ella.

-Eso no son más que tonterías- le digo aburrido, pero en realidad estoy pensativo. Cuando la vi ayer, a pesar de la distancia también me quedé deslumbrado, ¿acaso el Alice de esa chica será igual que la de Narumi? Eso explicaría porque me sentí así cuando la vi. Sí debe ser eso, no hay otra explicación.

Mientras pienso esto ella aparece y todos mis pensamientos desaparecen. Ayer pensé que era hermosa, pero hay… no tengo palabras para describirla. Da igual que el uniforme le esté grande o que tenga esa expresión de fastidio en la cara. _Es un ángel caído_ repite mi subconsciente y esta vez estoy todavía más de acuerdo que ayer. Es tan hermosa y a la vez tan…

-… creo que podrías sentarte en la mesa del fondo- escucho decir a Narumi y vuelvo a la tierra.

He estado tan distraído mirándola que no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Narumi ha dicho de ella. No sé su nombre, ni su rango o su Alice. Solo que Narumi la ha dicho que se siente a mi lado.

Entonces me mira y el tiempo se para. Sus ojos cambian un momento como si me reconociera, pero no es posible que sepa que yo era el que la estaba espiando ayer, ¿no? Se acerca lentamente sin apartar los ojos de mí hasta que se queda enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Tus ojos… los he visto antes- dice y me quedo sin saber qué decir- Yo… ¿te conozco?- ladea la cabeza como si no estuviera hablando conmigo sino más bien con ella misma. Lo que más me impresiona de todo esto es que parece no ser consciente de que toda la clase nos mira.

-¿Yuka estás bien?- pregunta Narumi al ver que ésta se agarra de repente la cabeza.

La chica, al parecer se llama Yuka, solo asiente con la cabeza sin soltársela y se sienta a mi lado. Durante el resto de la clase no vuelve a mirarme o a hablar. Cuando es el descanso muchos se acerca a nuestra mesas para hacer preguntas a la nueva, pero ella los ignora y se va hacia Hotaru, la cual está en su sitio tranquilamente trabajando en uno de sus artilugios.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunta fríamente Hotaru.

-¿Ere tú la que hizo esa máquina por la que nos localizaron a mi primo y a mí?- pregunta Yuka y todos se quedan callados. Todos saben que obligaron a Hotaru a crearla y es un tema del que no se habla a menos que quieras recibir un golpe de _Baka-5000._

_-_Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Problema ninguno, pero deberías arreglarlo.

-Está en perfectas condiciones.

-No, no lo está- entonces esboza una leve sonrisa que deja a todos los chicos sin respiración- Ayer lo estampé contra la pared.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno ese pesado que vino a por nosotros no paraba de sacarlo como si fuera una gran prueba de que tenía razón. Y como ese chisme me estaba poniendo de los nervios… lo tiré contra la pared- parece que todo el asunto le hace gracia porque tiene un brillo en los ojos- Deberías haber visto la cara se les quedó.

-¿quieres decir que el localizador está roto?- Yuka se encoge de hombros. Se ve desde lejos que no piensa pedir perdón por romper- ¿Por qué me lo dices?, ¿acaso quieres iniciar una pelear?

-La verdad es que simplemente sentí que debía decírtelo, que debías saberlo- vuelve a encogerse de hombros- Siéntete como quieras- tras lo cual vuelve a sentarse a mi lado e ignora todos, yo incluido.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y ella no habló con nadie más. Para asombro de todos Hotaru se acercaba a ella en cada descanso. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, pero permanecían juntas hasta que empezaba la siguiente clase. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más y más curioso con respecto a esa chica. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, permaneció en su sitio.

-¿Tienes comida?- la preguntó desinteresada Hotaru.

-Mi comida llegara de un momento otro- responde y Hotaru asiente y empieza a comer.

Entonces de la nada me mira y como yo la estoy mirando nuestros ojos coinciden, pero no está aquí. Mirándola atentamente es como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos ya que sus ojos están vacíos, sin pizca de brillo. Entonces vuelve a agarrase la cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo un gran dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunto y no puedo evitar sonar preocupado ya que lo estoy. Eso me desconcierta y al resto de la clase también.

-Yo… yo… mi cabeza…- dice entre jadeos. Veo el dolor que siente, pero aun así no aparta sus ojos de los míos, ¿por qué?, ¿qué la pasa?- Yo… yo… necesito… que pare… haz que pare…

Cuando veo lágrimas en sus ojos pierdo el control. Puede ser porque hace mucho que no uso mi Alice, pero pierdo el control y eso no me pasa desde que tengo cinco años. De repente a nuestro alrededor crecen las llamas y a pesar de que quiero apagarlas no puedo concentrarme, no mientras esos ojos me miran tan intensamente. Esa chica me ha agarrado del brazo fuertemente mientras con la otra mano se agarra con más fuerza la cabeza. ¿Qué debo hacer? Entonces escucho a lo lejos una voz muy enfadada que dice:

-¿Se puede saber que le estás haciendo a mi prima?

Entonces empieza a llover.

**MIKAN**

En el momento en el que entré en esa clase tanto mi cabeza como pecho empezaron a arder, como si un incendió se hubiera originado en ellos. Pero traté de mantener la calma y más o menos hasta que lo vi a _él._

Cabello negro, atractivo y ojos… rojos. Es a él a quien he visto en mis sueños, al igual que ha Tsubasa. Pero con él es distinto ya que mi corazón se expande de felicidad y de dolor con solo mirarle. Esos ojos… los he visto antes, estoy segura de eso y mientras más trato de recordar el dolor de mi cabeza aumenta más y más. Al minal termino apartando la mirada de él y el dolor mengua hasta un nivel razonable por lo que decido no volver a mirarle.

Durante un descanso me acerco a esa chica de ojos violetas de la que Narumi nos habló ayer. Al parecer fue debido a sus inventos que dieron con nosotros. No la guardo rencor por ello, ¿por qué debería? Pero siento que debo decirle lo que hice con su aparatito. ¿Por qué? No lo sé solo siento que debe saberlo a cualquier precio y juro que no es para molestarla.

Al parecer se lo toma bien y después de eso se acerca a mí en cada descanso. No me molesta, al contrario, siento una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho cuando está a mi lado a pesar de que no hablamos más.

Llega la hora de la comida y espero tranquilamente en mi sitio a que Hiroto aparezca. Él me dijo esta mañana que le esperara para que comiéramos juntos como hacíamos en el otro instituto. Entonces empiezan las voces.

Multitud de voces empiezan a resonar en mi cabeza. No entiendo lo que dicen, pero parecen ser que me llaman, me hablan, se ríen. Después se le suman imagines que no comprendo. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿cómo hago para que se detengan? Entonces sin darme cuenta estoy mirando de nuevo a esos ojos. Y las voces e imagines de personas que no reconozco se paran al instante y son reemplazados por imagines de sus ojos, como en mis sueños. En comienza de nuevo y se va haciendo más y más fuerte, pero no aparto la mirada porque siento que si no lo hago obtendré alguna respuesta. Pero el dolor solo aumenta a cada segundo.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta y me parece que está preocupado.

-Yo… yo… mi cabeza…- digo como puedo ya que el dolor que siento es insoportable- Yo… yo… necesito… que pare… haz que pare…

Y cuando se lo pido sé en ese mismo instante que él me puede ayudar, que siempre me ayudará y me protegerá. Simplemente lo sé.

Entonces empiezo a sentir calor a mi alrededor, pero estoy tan atontada por el dolor que no sé lo que está pasando. Entonces me parece oír la voz de Hiroto y siento gotas de lluvia por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Prima?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?- cuando abro los ojos veo que está a mi lado y me está abrazando- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿P-podrías parar la lluvia?- le digo mientras vuelvo en mí- Vas hacer que todo mi maquillaje negro se corra.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no ves que eres tú el que está haciendo que llueva, idiota?- dice el chico de los ojos rojos sin apartar su mirada de nosotros y parece estar enfadado- Páralo.

-No le hables así- digo mientras me incorporo y le miro amenazadoramente.

-¿O qué me vas a hacer?- dice acercándose a mí.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. En un momento Hiroto está entro nosotros y una ráfaga de aaire salida de la nada golpea al de los ojos rojos y lo lanza por los aire. Por suerte hace una pirueta en el aire y cae de pie.

-¿Acaso controlas los elementos?- pregunto Hotaru acercándose a mí para ayudarme a sentarme. La verdad es que todavía no me encuentro bien y ella lo debe de haberlo intuido.

-¿Elementos?- pregunta Hiroto confundido mientras se acerca a mí- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Pues de los cuatro elemente: tierra, aire, agua y fuego. Hasta ahora solo había conocido a personas que tenían un solo elemento, como Natsume que tiene el Alice del fuego- al oír el nombre de Natsume siento una punzada en el pecho y por alguna razón que así es como se llama el de los ojos rojos- De momento has usado dos de cuatro: agua y aire. Es bastante impresionante.

-Si no sabe controlarlos, ¿qué tiene eso de impresionante?- pregunta Natsume.

-No creo que seas el más oportuno para hablar ya que acabas de descontrolarte.

-Solo quería que reaccionara con un poco de fuego- dice con indiferencia- Pero al parecer no ha funcionado.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Hiroto- digo ignorando a ambos- Puedes llevarme a mi habitación, no me encuentro bien- el dolor de cabeza no se va.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Me pongo de pie y siento como las fuerzas me abandonan al instante. Todo se vuelve negro rápidamente. Pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo siento como unos brazos fuerte y cálido me cogen. Me siento protegida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Tendréis que perdonarme por no hacer que la historia avance muy rápido, pero es que una vez que una vez que empiezo a escribir me lío con los detalle y bueno… termino yéndome por las ramas.**

**Tenías razón con respecto a Narumi y que hacía falta su punto de vista. Pues ahí lo tenéis, espero que haya cumplido con las expectativas.**

**Por cierto no he podido revisarlo, espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía ni errores. Si no es así, lo siento! Si está muy mal lo re-subiré mañana. **

**En el próximo capítulo se titulará **_**BESO**_**, ¿Qué creéis que pasara?**

**Espero vuestras sugerencias e ideas!**

**Intentaré actualizarlo mañana, pero si no el martes a más tardar. **

**Chao!**


	7. Capitulo 5: Beso

**Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero entre las clases y el trabajo no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para nada. Lo siento!**

**Aquí tenéis el **_**Capítulo 5:**__**Beso**_**. En el que… ¿habrá un beso? **

.52:

**Contestando a tu pregunta, el Alice de los elementos es de Hiroto. Al releer la última parte me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón y no está muy claro. Para ti y todos los que tengan dudas de lo que pasaba en la última parte del capítulo anterior aquí tenéis un mini-resumen:**

_A Mikan le duele mucho la cabeza porque sus recuerdos intentan volver. Natsume se pone nervioso al ver como sufre y pierde el control de su Alice. En esto llega Hiroto y al ver a su prima rodeada de fuego y con cara de sufrimiento se enfada mucho y eso desencadena que su Alice despierte. Crea lluvia para apagar las llamas de Natsume. Después cuando ve a Natsume "amenazar" a su prima vuelve a enfadarse y de nuevo usa su Alice sin control solo que esta vez usa una ráfaga de viento. Eso sorprende a Hotaru y le dice que nunca antes ha habido nadie que tuviera el Alice de los cuatro elementos. De momento Hiroto solo ha mostrado dos, ¿tendrá el resto de los elementos? Al terminar el capítulo, Mikan pierde el conocimiento y alguien la coge, ¿Quién creéis que puede ser?_

**Espero que te haya quitado todas las dudas **_tailor_** y a todos los demás también.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y una vez más gracias por leerme!**

**CÁPITULO 5: BESO**

**NATSUME**

Veo como pierde el conocimiento y sin pensármelo dos veces corro hasta ella y la paro antes de que se golpee la cabeza contra una mesa. Después la cojo como una princesa y la saco de allí ante la mirada de asombro de todos los que nos rodean. Al poco rato el chico ese, creo que Yuka le ha llamado Hiroto, nos alcanza.

-¿Qué crees que haces con mi prima?

-La llevo a la enfermería, es lo que normalmente se hace cuando alguien pierde el conocimiento, idiota- le digo.

Parece que él va a replicarme, pero luego agacha la cabeza y asiente con ella. Eso me deja sorprendido, ¿qué es lo que he dicho para que se quedara tan manso de repente? El silencio se hace muy incómodo mientras recorremos los pasillos.

-Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?- me pregunta al cabo de un rato y cuando le miro veo que está a punto de llorar.

-Solo se ha desmayado, no es para que te pongas así- le digo mientras recuerdo como ella se agarraba la cabeza y le pedía que _hiciera que pararan_. ¿Realmente solo ha sido solo un simple desmayo?

-Es que la semana pasada creo que también la pasó lo mismo.

-¿Crees?

-Es que la encontré sin conocimiento y…

-¿Y?

-La llevé a casa y estuvo durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. Decía cosas sin sentido y cuando se despertó no recordaba nada.

-¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital?

-No se me ocurrió- me contesta muy alterado- Estaba asustado al verla así. Ella es la fuerte de los dos, la que siempre sabe qué hacer y… me bloqueé.

No sé qué decir ante eso. Se ve tan asustado y desesperado que me recuerda a Ruka. Actuando por instinto y le doy un par de palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarle. Entonces suena el timbre.

-Yo la llevo a la enfermería, tú vuelve a clase. Y no discutas, ¿acaso no es tu primer día?, ¿quieres empezar así de bien?

Ante eso no puede hacer más que irse y yo me llevo a Yuka a la enfermería. Una vez allí le explico al doctor Imai (el hermano de Hotaru) que es lo que ha pasado. Dice que simplemente será estrés y que únicamente tiene que descasar.

Por alguna razón me quedo con ella mientras duerme. Reconozco que estoy ensimismado mirándola y que por más que trato de apartar mis ojos de ella, no puedo. Siento que debo cuidarla y protegerla, ¿por qué? No entiendo que me pasa ya que esto que estoy sintiendo solo lo he sentido con mi hermana Aoi y por… _ella_, por _Mikan. _¿Quién es esta chica que hace que sienta tantas cosas?

-Tsubasa…-murmura Yuka y empieza a agitarse. ¿Por qué llama a ese Sombritas?, ¿por qué estoy celoso? Ni siquiera la conozco-Tsubasa… estaba preocupada… Tsubasa…

**(Aclaración, está soñando cuando Tsubasa reaparece después de desaparecer en una misión)**

Justo en ese momento entra el Sombras junto con Misaki y Narumi. Los tres se ven muy preocupados y sin aliento. ¿Han venido corriendo hasta aquí?

-¿Está bien?- pregunta Narumi- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se ha vuelto loca y después se ha desmayado- contesto con indiferencia- Cada vez traéis gente más rara a la Academia- Narumi iba a decirme algo cuando Yuka habla de nueva.

-Mamá…no me dejes… mamá…

**(Sueña cuando su madre muere)**

-Le dije que pasaría esto- grita Tsubasa fuera de sí, jamás le he visto así y tengo que admitir que ahora mismo me intimida un poco- Se lo dije, le dije que iba a ser demasiado para ella.

-El director sabe lo que hace- dice Misaki.

-Está claro que esta vez no lo sabe- responde Tsubasa- ¡Mírala Misaki!, ¡escúchala!

-Nunca lo hare… nunca le daré mi Alice… nunca…

**(Sueña cuando el director de la escuela primaria va a visitarla cuando está encerrada en la mansión laberinto)**

-¿Qué la pasa?- pregunto cada vez más preocupado. Tsubasa mira Narumi y este a Misaki, los tres me están ocultando algo y al parecer es algo muy importante- ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

Se libran de contestarme porque justo en ese momento se despierta Yuka.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿quiénes sois?- pregunta. La pobre parece muy desorientada.

-Yuka soy Tsubasa, ¿recuerdas?- ella enfoca la mirada en él y para asombro de todos le abraza- ¿Yuka?

-Lo he visto… me salvaste de esos chicos…-dice entre lágrimas mientras se agarra la cabeza, ¿qué es lo que la pasa?, ¿se habrá vuelto realmente loca?- Lo he visto… lo he visto en mi sueño… ¿pasó?, ¿pasó de verdad?

-Natsume, vete- dice Narumi y cuando fui a discutir vi su mirada. Estaba muy serio, creo que nunca le he visto así excepto…- Vete.

-Como si me importara algo esa loca- contesto y me largo de allí.

**MIKAN**

Han pasado varios días desde mi colapso y desde que me enteré… de la verdad. Cuando Natsume se fue Tsubasa, Misaki y Narumi me contaron que yo ya había estado en la academia y que cuando mi Alice se gastó tuvieron que borrarme la memoria.

Les pregunté muchas cosas, pero no me contestaron a nada ya que según ellos demasiada información podría volverme loca.

Ahora comprendo mis sueños sin sentido de los cuales no recordaba nada, ahora entiendo por qué tenía ese vacío en el pecho. Por un lado me alegra saber que en realidad no me estoy volviendo loca, pero por otro…

Ahora sé lo que me falta, pero no consigo recordar nada. La gente me parece conocida y puede que así sea, pero no lo sé con seguridad. Bueno, en realidad si sé que conozco a alguien, pero desde el primer día no lo he vuelo a ver. Creo que si hablara con él recordaría algo.

Ahora me debato entre seguir siendo Yuka o volver a ser… Mikan. Me preocupa que a pesar de que físicamente pueda volver a ser yo, por dentro puede que haya cambiado y aunque eso es lo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo ahora me preocupa. No le he dicho nada a Hiroto, pero él sabe que algo me pasa. Quiero contarle la verdad, pero… me lo prohibieron.

Ahora mismo estoy dando un paseo antes de mi prueba. Al parecer me van a hacer una prueba para saber cuáles son mi Alice y cómo son de fuertes, aunque según Narumi deben de ser los mismos que antes. Ninguno de ellos ha querido decirme cuales tenía ya que al parecer tenía más de uno, por lo que voy a ciegas a esta prueba.

Sin darme cuenta entro en uno de los bosques que rodean la Academia. Y cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para no adentrarme mucho y perderme, le veo. Es él, es Natsume. Esta dormido y parece una persona totalmente distinta. Me quedo mirándole y mientras lo hago viene a mi cabeza un recuerdo…

"_Natsume y yo estamos en un gran árbol. Es navidad y por cosas del destino he terminado aquí arriba con él. Me desahogo con él y después el idiota me recuerda que yo estaba enfadada con él._

_Antes estábamos bailando y me han empujado. Tuve la mala suerte de caer encima de él y mis labios rozaron los suyos. Bueno, más que mis labios fueron mis dientes._

_El caso es que le estoy diciendo que no se invente cosas, que lo que ha pasado no era un beso sino un simple choque de dientes, y que será mejor que lo olvide cuando me besa._

_Es un beso suave, lento y muy cálido... al principio me quedo paralizada, pero luego le devuelvo el beso. Sé que no le quiero, que no le amo, pero… él me gusta. Después de tanto tiempo juntos y de haber pasado por tantas cosas, he llegado a conocerle bastante bien y aunque me desespere y se burle de mí, me gusta. Natsume, me gusta._

_Cuando el beso acaba él se va como si nada y yo me quedo mirando cómo se va…"_

Vuelvo a la realidad y me toco los labios. Por alguna razón sé que no es la única vez que nos hemos besado y que a pesar de que en mi recuerdo no lo amo, sé que después si lo hacía. No sé explicarlo con palabras, simplemente sé que le quería y que ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido todavía, es decir, que todavía lo amo. Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado: saber que amo a alguien con todo mi corazón, pero no recordar absolutamente nada de él.

Entonces mientras le miro se me enciende la bombilla. ¿Y si le beso ahora mismo, mientras sigue durmiendo, recordaré algo más de él? Ese pensamiento me vuelve loca y llena de ansiedad en el momento en que viene a mí.

Sin pensármelo más me agacho lentamente a su lado. Le observo de cerca y mi corazón se desboca. Él es muy guapo. Le aparto un poco el pelo de la cara y empieza a moverse. Entonces empiezo a dudar de si esto una buena idea.

-Mikan…-murmura Natsume en sueños y mi resolución se hace más fuerte.

Me acerco a él y rozo suavemente mis labios con los suyos. No pensaba besarle más por miedo a que se despertara, pero al parecer él tiene otros planes.

-Mikan, Mikan…

Murmura de nuevo antes de agarrarme y besarme otra vez. Pero esta vez en más intenso, con mucha más pasión. Intento resistirme e irme antes de que despierte, pero él me besa con más intensidad y termino dejándome llevar.

**NATSUME**

Me despierto de golpe y con el corazón muy acelerado. He soñado con Mikan, cuando intercambiamos piedras Alice. Sus besos han sido tan reales… que aún siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, su sabor, incluso aún percibo su olor, como si realmente hubiera estado aquí. Creo que ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Entonces veo a lo lejos a Yuka. Perece que está dando una vuelta y que no me ha visto. Creo que se ha perdido y no me extraña nada ya que al acercarme veo que tiene la mente en otro sitio.

-¿Perdida?- la pregunto desde lo alto del árbol que está justo a su lado. Ella pega un bote al oírme y me mira con, ¿miedo?, ¿por qué?- ¿Estás bien?

-S-s-sí- dice y se aleja de mí.

-Si estás perdida puedo decirte donde está la salida- la digo mientras salto del árbol y me acerco a ella. Entonces su olor me llega y entro en shock. Es el mismo que el de Mikan.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- me pregunta.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- pregunto sin hacerla caso.

-No uso ninguno- responde algo nerviosa- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada es solo que… yo…

Me quedo sin palabras. ¿Cómo le explico todo sin parecer un loco? Mientras más la miro más me parece que ya la conozco, que se parece a…

-Vamos, sígueme y salgamos de aquí.

Andamos en silencio y una vez fuera del bosque la digo:

-No vuelvas a entrar en el bosque sola puede ser peligroso- después me vuelvo al bosque o eso cree ella.

Me escondo y la observo. Parece ensimismada mientras anda y eso me hace gracia. Esa chica… es especial. Entonces escucho lo último que creía posible.

-¡Mikan!, ¡Mikan!- grita Hiroto.

Para mi incredulidad Yuka pega otro bote y mira para todos lados. Al no ver a nadie se relaja y cuando Hiroto llega a su lado le pega una colleja.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes llamarme así?!- grita fuera de sí- Y más aquí, en esta Academia nadie debe saber cómo me llamo en realidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué nadie puede saber tu verdadero nombre?

-Porque me lo prohibieron. Asique por todo lo que más quieras no vuelvas a llamarme Mikan.

-Está bien… pero ahora vayámonos. La prueba va empezar ya.

Les veo como se alejan. Al cabo de un rato reacciono y vuelvo a respirar. Estoy completamente congelado y confuso. ¿Mikan?, ¿esa chica es Mikan? Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no? Porque si fuera verdad, me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Sabría que ella es mi alma gemela nada más verla, ¿cierto?

Pero si ella es de verdad Mikan, ¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo?, ¿no se supone que sus Alice se agotaron?, ¿qué por eso me borraron de sus recuerdos?

Si ella fuera Mikan… la verdad es que muchas cosas tendrían sentido.

Mikan… ¿eres tú de verdad?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**De nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza y por lo corto que es este capítulo.**

**Para el próximo capítulo quiero oír vuestras sugerencias ya que en este momento puede ocurrir cualquier cosa y me gustaría saber que deseáis. De momento solo os diré que en próximo capítulo tiene lugar la prueba de Yuka/Mikan y sabremos si tiene los mismos Alice o han mutado!**

**Intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. **

**Chao!**


	8. Capitulo 6: La prueba

**Hola! Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. No quiero justificarme, pero la verdad es que con los finales y demás no he podido hacer nada. Lo siento mucho de verdad!**

**Por otro lado… ¿habéis leído el capítulo 178 y el 179 de GAKUEN ALICE? Cuando lo vi me quedé sin habla. Me he enamorado de nuevo de Natsume. Que guapo estaba! Y Ruka… que monada! Los demás… no tengo palabras. ¿Habéis visto que he acertado en lo de que iban a pasar 4 años desde que perdió la memoria? Estoy deseando leer el siguiente, ¿y vosotros?**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Realmente me han encantado. Gracias, muchas gracias.**

**Aclaración! Los personajes no son de mi invención, pero esta historia sí. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo 6: **_**LA PRUEBA.**_

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y una vez más gracias por seguir leyéndome!**

**CÁPITULO 6: LA PRUEBA**

**MIKAN**

Observo a mi alrededor y no puedo evitar reírme. Este sitio es espeluznante y aunque siempre me han dado miedo sitios como este… no puedo evitar reírme. ¿Por qué? Porque en esta sala hay muchas personas que no reconozco y una pequeña parte de ellos están como esperando a que reaccione igual que lo hacía hace unos años. Esas personas deben de ser las personas que saben quién soy en realidad. Me da tanta rabia no recordar nada…

Cuando me dijeron que y en realidad ya había estado aquí en la Academia sentí como si algo volviera a encajar dentro mí. No recuerdo a las personas que me rodean aunque a veces siento un fuerte nudo en el pecho como si esa persona fuera importante para mí. Más tarde vienen los dolores de cabeza y tengo que irme lejos o pueden empeorar. Lo único que he logrado recordar hasta ahora es a Tsubasa por un de mis sueños y hace un rato he recordado ese beso que me robo Natsume. Deseo tanto poder recordarlo todo… Pero no puedo forzar mi memoria o eso me han dicho porque si no podría enloquecer o algo así. Llegados a este punto me importa muy poco lo que pueda pasarme si con ello consigo recuperar lo que he perdido. Mis recuerdos… mis sentimientos…

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Yuka?- me pregunta un hombre que está enfrente de mí. Nada más verle me entran ganas de llorar, pero no exactamente de tristeza. No sé cómo explicarlo, es difícil entenderme.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto en vez de contestar a su pregunta.

-Soy el director de la preparatoria. Ahora contéstame a mi pregunta.

-Estoy aquí porque…-me da un aguijonazo a la cabeza tan fuerte que me tambaleo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Vete- le digo como puedo.

-¿Cómo?

-Vete, vete de aquí- le digo agarrándome fuertemente la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso, Yuka- me dice y por su tono parece preocupado, pero no me puede importar menos en este momento- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- le grito con todas mis fuerzas y la sala se queda completamente en silencio- Si no me iré yo- apenas puedo aguatar este dolor tan atroz.

Como él no se mueve un milímetro, decido marcharme yo y que le den a la prueba. No puedo aguantar esto ni un segundo más. Mientras me dirijo como puedo hacia la salida unos brazos me rodean fuertemente. Sé, sin necesidad de darme la vueta, que es Natsume el que me está abrazando. Un sentimiento que no sé reconocer bien me recorre de arriba a bajo y me deja devastada. Lo peor de todo es que esto que siento sé que no es la primera vez que lo siento. Ese conocimiento me deja completamente K.O y me dejo llevar hasta la oscura inconsciencia.

Estoy tan cansada de todo esto, tan cansada…

**NATSUME**

La tengo tan fuertemente agarrada que es posible que la esté haciendo daño, pero no se queja. Cuando la miro bien veo que ha vuelto a quedarse inconsciente. Sin soltarla miro alrededor hasta que mis ojos se posan en las personas que sé que tienen respuestas a mis preguntas.

-Fuera todo de aquí- les digo tan fríamente que veo como un par de personas les entran escalofríos de miedo. Puede que lleve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, pero todo recuerdan perfectamente de lo que soy capaz- Fuera, ahora.

Y todos se marchan excepto cinco personas: el director, Misaki, Tsubasa, Narumi y Hiroto. Les miro lleno de odio a cada uno, incluso a Hiroto porque él ha estado con mi Mikan y no ha hecho nada para evitar que cayera en la oscuridad. Mi luz, mi vida… ¿Cómo ha acabado así?

-Ahora me vais a contestar a todas mis preguntas- les digo- Y por vuestro bien espero que me digáis la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Hiroto sin entender nada- Suelta a mi prima.

-¿De verdad es tu prima? Porque ahora mismo dudo de todo y de todos.

-¿Natsume se puede saber que estás haciendo?- dice el Sombras.

-¿Ella es Mikan?

-Natsume…

-¡CONTESTAME!

-Si- me dice Hiroto- ¿Acaso la conoces de ante de que se cambiara el nombre? Ella nunca me cuenta nada de su pasado.

-Mikan…- la abrazo más fuerte aún- Mi Mikan…- miro directamente al director- ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?

-Mírala bien, Natsume- dice con tristeza Misaki- Ella no es la Mikan que conocíamos.

-Me da igual, ella sigue siendo mía. ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!- respiro hondo y aflojo un poco mi agarre de Mikan. No quiero hacerla daño- Ahora me vais a decir que la ha pasado desde que dejé de ir a verla.

-Ella desapareció, lo sabes tan bien como nosotros- dice Tsubasa- Desapareció y hasta hace unos días no sabíamos dónde estaba. Nosotros también nos quedamos sin habla al descubrir que ella era Mikan, nuestra Mikan.

-¿Qué la ha pasado? Ella era toda luz y ahora…

-Pesadillas- dice Hiroto- Desde hace años ella ha tenido pesadillas que la han hecho caer pco a poco en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Cuando llego a mi vida ya era lo que ves ahora- me contesta tristemente Hiroto- Mi padre me dijo que antes ella era todo sonrisas y amabilidad, pero que tuvo un accidente donde perdió casi dos años de memoria y que a partir de entonces ella empezó a cambiar. Sueños o pesadillas la asediaban día a día y no comprendía lo que la pasaba porque sentía lo que sentía ya que nunca recordaba lo que soñaba. Según mi padre e deprimió muchísimo e incluso recibió ayuda de los médicos por si había sido una secuela del accidente, pero los sueños no cesaban.

-¿Todo ha sido por perder sus recuerdos?- pregunta desbastado el director y no es para menos ya que fue él quien le borró todos sus recuerdos.

-En su mayor parte sí, pero lo que acabó con ella fue la muerte de su abuelo. Se quedó sola y desquiciada con esos sueños. Cuando mi tío fue a por ella era una sombra, un fantasma que vagaba por la casa. Ha tardado mucho en mejorar hasta ser como es ahora. Puede que no sea ideal, pero es mejor a como estaba antes- Hiroto nos mira a todos, especialmente a mí- No sé de qué la conocéis, pero si la podéis ayudar… Por favor, haced lo que sea necesario, pero ayudadla. Quiero a mi padre, pero Mikan… Mikan es la persona más importante en mi vida.

-En la mía también- digo- Y juro que haré lo que sea necesario para que mi Mikan vuelva.

-Eso no va a ser tan sencillo como crees- dice con una sonrisa Tsubasa.

-Como si eso ha detenerme- contesto sin apartar mi mirada de ella- ¿Cuál es el plan?

**MIKAN**

Siento mucho color. Es como si el fuego lamiera mi piel. Cuando abro los ojos veo que estoy rodeada de fuego por todos los lados. Tosiendo me incorporo y al hacerlo me parece oír voces. Fuerzo mi visa y mi oído y veo a Hiroto forcejear con un par de personas enmascaradas. Es entonces cuando me despierto por completo y mi instinto se activa.

Siento un gran poder dentro de mí y sé cómo usarlo ya que no es la primera vez que lo uso o lo siento. Extiendo los brazos y me concentro cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Ese poder sale como un torrente de energía por mis manos y una luz cegadora inunda la sala. Lo sé sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Cuando los abro las llamas han desaparecido y sin pararme a pensar ni por un segundo voy a por los enmascarados que tienen retenido a Hiroto. Por instinto les coloco las manos en el pecho y al instante tengo dos piedras en las manos las cuales tiro bien lejos. Después les hago un par de fintas y acaban en el suelo, en días como estos agradezco que mi tío se empeñara en que aprendiera artes marciales. Aparecen más personas enmascaradas y me cogen antes de que pueda hacer nada. Agarro la mano que me tapa la boca y siento como una descarga de energía que no es mía en mi interior, pero no aparto la mano. Al cabo de unos segundo la persona se tambalea y cae al suelo sin fuerza. Entonces me encaro a la última persona que queda. Y hago algo que de mis manos irradie una luz rosada que no es mía, sino de la otra energía que me ha invadido hace un momento. El que está enfrente de mi parece de repente atontada y no aparta los ojos de mí.

-Ya es suficiente- escucho decir a una voz. Cuando me giro veo que uno de los encapuchados es el director- Ya tenemos las respuestas de la prueba.

-¿Esto era una prueba?- pregunto estupefacta- ¿Me habéis hecho pasar por todo esto para tener vuestra estúpida prueba?

-Lo siento, Mikan- dice Tsubasa- Era necesario para saber tus Alice.

-Si en algo valoras tu vida nunca, jamás, vuelvas ha llamarme Mikan- digo con la voz más oscura que tengo- Ya te lo dice Tsubasa yo ya no soy la persona que tu recuerdas, asúmelo.

-Tu siempre será mi pequeña Mikan- responde Tsubasa sonriendo- Da igual que te pongas mil pelucas o que te disfraces como una muerta viviente. Para mí siempre serás…

-Me da igual- grito mientras intento retener mis lágrimas. No pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos me vea llorar y menos Hiroto. No quiero preocuparle- No recuerdo nada de lo que tu tanto recuerdas con cariño. No recuerdo y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero, dejadme en paz.

-Yuka sabes que lo que estás diciendo no es verdad- dice suavemente Misaki- Solo queremos ayudarte…- se me acerca lentamente- Lo haremos lentamente, a tu ritmo pero sabes que no puedes seguir como hasta ahora.

-No me ha ido tan mal- contesto, pero no separo de ella. Hay algo en ella que me calma.

-Claro que no—me responde con una cálida sonrisa- Has sobrevivido, ¿no?- asiento con la cabeza- Pero es hora de vivir de nuevo.

-¿Qué habéis descubierto con esta retorcida prueba?- pregunto cambiando de tema ya que temo ponerme a llorar si seguimos así- ¿Algo interesante?

-Si- dice el director y evito mirarle mientras habla ya que no quiero que me vuelva el dolor de cabeza- Tus Alice han aumentado de potencia y de número. Sigues teniendo los Alice de nulificación y de robo e inserción de Alice, pero parece que ahora además puedes de alguna manera absorber la energía y el Alice de las personas directamente en tu cuerpo. Es parecido al robo e inserción, pero más complicado. Creo que de momento no deberías usar ese Alice hasta que descubramos más de él.

-Vale, lo que tú digas.

-Por otro lado tu potencia se ha incrementado por diez y eso es impresionante. Lo que tenemos que determinar ahora es tu tipo de Alice. Antes eres del tipo limitado, pero puede que ahora haya cambiado.

-Por ahora concéntrate en controlar de nuevo tus Alice de anular y de robo- dice Tsubasa.

-Si y creo que el mejor sitio para hacerlo es con los Guardianes- dice Misaki- Después de todo por lo que he visto se te da muy bien luchar.

-No se entrenará con los Espías, sus habilidades son superiores.

-Con los Guardianes.

-Espías.

-Guardianes.

Y entonces empezaron a pelearse. Yo los ignoré mientras agarraba a Hiroto y nos marchábamos de allí. Al cabo de un rato Hiroto me dice:

-¿Qué piensas hacer desde ahora?

-Supongo que empezar de nuevo.

-¿Serás un Guardián o un Espía?

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué vas a ser tú?

-Yo quiero ser un Espía. Según el director soy muy poderoso ya que controlo realmente los cuatro elementos- me contesta orgulloso- Pero no se me da tan bien pelear como a ti.

-Supongo que podemos mejorar los dos juntos.

-¿Vas a ser un Espía?

-Iré a donde tú vayas y te protegeré- le digo- Todo a mi alrededor es confuso y si te digo la verdad me da miedo, pero mientras te tenga a ti… estaré bien. Sé pocas cosas con seguridad, pero una de ella es que te tengo proteger.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Siempre, después de todo eres mi insufrible primito.

-¿Prometes que estarás siempre a mi lado?, ¿pase lo que pase? No quiero perderte, prima. Eres lo único que tengo. Mi padre… siempre ha sido raro, pero desde que tu estás conmigo… soy feliz.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Pase lo que pase y ya sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Y abrazados nos vamos juntos a cenar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**De nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza y por lo corto que es este capítulo.**

**Para el próximo capítulo quiero me digáis como queréis que sea la forma en la que Mikan recupera sus recuerdos. O si por el contrario queréis que se alargue un poco más también me gustaría saberlo. Y por supuesto quiero saber todo lo que pensáis que debe pasar a continuación.**

**Intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Además creo que ahora será más rápido ya que no tengo que estudiar más. Hasta pronto.**

**Chao!**


End file.
